


空の赤さをしらない-侑北

by Hainekokyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainekokyuuu/pseuds/Hainekokyuuu
Summary: 07.01侑北日
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 11





	空の赤さをしらない-侑北

**Author's Note:**

> 07.01侑北日

蟬聲吱叫，宮侑愕然的看著眼前的傳統木製天花板，淡淡的檀香味充斥鼻腔外，涼爽的冷氣及轉動的風扇，坐起身子看著蓋在身上的黃色毯子，無一不顯示出，他確實正在睡午覺的這個事實。  
但......他清晰地記得自己正躲在體育館的儲藏室，在陰涼的陰影下躺在軟墊睡覺才對。沉默地抓著毯子，宮侑思考著各種可能性，其實現在還在做夢吧？還是剛剛在體育館才是做夢？還是有人終於看我不爽把我綁架走了？緊皺的眉頭，始終沒有放下。  
站起身子，宮侑這才仔細端詳了周遭，這是一間蠻大的起居室，睡午覺的位置旁是一個大的正方形和桌，上面擺設著茶具，以及擺放在彩繪盤中的乾食，另一側則是和環境格格不入、稍嫌有些大的螢幕，看起來是有在使用的狀況，要不年代也不會如此不符合，一旁懸掛了一幅毛筆字，「思い出なんかいらん」，強勁的筆墨和在球場上看到的橫幅一樣令人動魄。即使能從坐墊及各式的日式小裝飾看出溫馨日常，卻沒有其他線索能夠告訴他、這裡是屬於隊上誰的家？拉開有點重量的拉門，映入眼簾的是夕陽下的滿滿稻海，冷氣房的冷風與夏季的暖風交織在周遭，溫熱的木板提醒了他外面的溫度，讓他有了退回冷氣房的想法，但好奇心終究是戰勝了炎熱，踏著木板發出吱呀的聲響，漫步在房子外側，繞過起居室好不容易繞了個轉角卻只看到房屋後的小水池及伴其而生的紫陽花，藍紫色的花交織著，潺潺流水聲讓宮侑感到平靜，如此雅致的房子及擺設，還有那整齊的景色讓他開始有了個大膽的猜測，卻仍無法解釋自己出現在這的原因，撇了撇嘴角，隱約聽到了大門的拉門聲，宮侑只好轉身朝著原先的來處移動。重新返回起居室的他，盤坐在地上將黃色的毯子擁入懷中，看著連結房子內部的拉門，他在想正被拉動的門後，肯定是那耀眼的銀色光芒。  
/  
宮侑仍然不是很清楚發生了甚麼事情，躺在稍嫌硬的軟墊上，上方從窗戶映入的豔紅色暗示著下午時分，坐起身子，身上仍是那套下午換上的運動衣，左右看了幾眼，宮侑想，這大概是所謂的穿越時間？跳下高中時期總愛逃課偷睡覺的軟墊，再拉開有些陌生的鐵製大門，微瞇起眼眼前仍空蕩蕩的體育館及尚未架起的排球網，讓宮侑猜測現在大概是下課前的最後一堂課吧，既有那耀眼的黃昏又有空蕩的球場，簡直就是……  
簡直就是隱密愛戀的最佳時分及地點，伴隨著這樣的念頭，像是想起甚麼般的27歲的宮侑，不禁露出了狡詐的笑容，竹製的鞋子穿在排球場上不如一般球鞋造成的摩擦聲，卻也讓宮侑方便在這空蕩的球場中移動不引起過度的尷尬，即使沒有人，他仍不希望讓自己陷入尷尬的情緒。  
看著空蕩又熟悉的球場，即使是他也不禁露出懷念般的表情，他還記得十年前自己趾高氣昂的模樣，以及那十年如一日般熱愛排球的心情，他曾在這裡流過三年的汗水、與宮治吵鬧、被罰跑的日常，以及無數次的發球練習，一次又一次的刻苦的印烙在回憶、身體中，高中時的標示「思い出なんかいらん」，是向前看的雄心壯志、是不願回頭及低頭的自我暗示，曾經的宮侑非常的喜歡這句話，直到走到職業球場的那刻，他想起了這句話也想起了北信介，他想，他仍能以向前看的雄心壯志去認可這句伴隨三年的高中標語，卻也認可回憶的存在是必要的，只有經歷過的那些苦痛及回憶才能轉成滋養自己的肥沃土壤。  
踏出體育館筆直地朝著部活室前進，宮侑走在熟悉的道路上，腦子卻回憶起了高中令人難以忘懷的回憶，除了那三年如一日的排球訓練、枯燥無味的課程、總愛在旁邊嬉鬧的同學、愛在英文課上點自己發言的老師、總喜歡對自己發花癡的女同學外，最為明亮的那片回憶，大概就是在最後一堂課到部活練習間，那短暫的半小時，總愛翹課的自己總利用最後的半小時到達部活室，然後和提早半小時來整理的北信介，撕磨時間，即使看著北信介沉默的不認可眼神，卻無法阻止宮侑製造只屬於他們的時間，更別論高二開始交往後的日子，那簡直是除了排球外，點亮宮侑每日的一盞燈。  
一步併作兩步的踏著階梯，雙手插著口袋，宮侑在想，自己那「年下」的可愛戀人，看到自己會有甚麼樣的想法，這半小時又可以拿來做些甚麼。帶著惡劣的心態及不是很乾淨的思想，27歲的宮侑終是打開了那曾經粗暴地開啟無數次的部活室門。  
/  
27歲的宮侑怎麼想，如今17歲的宮侑是無法得知的，因為他只是愣瞪的看著拉門後的北信介，即使腦海閃過一句，我果然猜對了、是北前輩的家，但他也沒有猜想過會是一個自己從沒看過的北信介，帶了更多歲月韻味的北信介，穿著一身簡易的和服，表情只帶一瞬的驚訝就恢復到原本的平靜，髮絲似乎比高中的樣子又稍微短了一些，卻仍帶著精神的雙眼、炯炯有神的看著自己，很難給北信介做過多的形容，因為眼前的前輩與原本的並無兩樣，只是能從眼神及樣貌看出，這肯定是過了好幾年後的前輩，真硬要做比較，宮侑紅著雙臉地想著，大概是北前輩看起來更加色氣了吧，宮侑不著調的想著，果然多了幾年的「經歷」，沾染上的感覺更加從裡而散發。  
北信介踏入起居室關上門隔絕熱氣，看著身穿稻荷崎運動服的宮侑，眨了眨眼，似乎帶了點疑問，卻也沒問出－－你怎麼在這裡。這種愚蠢的問題，只是跪坐在臉紅的宮侑身旁，緊緊盯著他的雙眼看，17歲的宮侑帶了更多的稚嫩感，閃爍的眼神及紅著的臉頰無一不彰顯出比起現在的他更加純情的一面，臉上少了一些歲月的痕跡，但帥氣的外貌卻從認識他的那天起沒有甚麼變化，身上的背號7的運動服，也彰顯這是高二時的宮侑，是那個趾高氣昂只往前看、卻仍努力奔跑屬於稻荷崎的狡詐又難以捕捉的狐狸。冰涼的雙手慢慢地觸上了宮侑的雙臉，北信介放大的臉突如其來地映在雙眸，宮侑慌亂的想要往後退，卻被北信介毫無質疑的力道阻止，輕柔的捏著宮侑的臉頰，又摸了摸那標誌的金色髮絲，宮侑看著北信介的雙眼，彷彿像是約會時喝到珍珠奶茶般的眼神，既滿足又幸福的眼神，宮侑頓時又感到不好意思，他在想，為什麼長大後的北前輩比以前還要更加直接主動呢！  
「侑，你真可愛。」北信介終是忍不住的把宮侑扯進自己的懷裡，跪在塌塌米上，抱著宮侑蹭著他那金黃柔軟的髮絲，洋溢幸福的氛圍不禁散逸出來，北信介內心閃過各式各樣高中時期那狂傲卻又彆扭，又總愛撒嬌的宮侑，現在看，怎麼會覺得這麼可愛呢？  
宮侑緊貼在北信介的懷抱中，從縫隙中照射進來的燈光映照在微開的襟口，白皙的皮膚映入眼簾，些微的暗紅印痕無一不彰顯昨日的放縱，撇開眼神向下看，卻又只能看見在跪著的同時、被拉扯開的和服下、那和印象中一樣，白皙又形狀姣好的腿，尤其是用力下那薄薄一層的肌肉，讓宮侑不禁想起上個週末被它纏繞在腰間的感受，以及下沉的身體伴隨著用力擠壓自己的力道。  
/  
親吻著薄涼的雙唇，雙手纏繞在相比十年後的愛人還要更加纖細又柔軟的肌膚上，十年來沒有變化過的習慣，從親吻及愛撫就能感受到，低下眼簾的北信介，在無法被頭髮遮掩下的雙頰早已泛起粉紅，總是很直接的反應自己的各種情緒，即使對於十年後的自己為什麼出現在這、身穿未來球隊的球衣，卻也沒有過度的驚訝、當然還是比起長大後的他，不會掩蓋自己的情緒些，但仍是比許多人冷靜，想想剛剛審視自己的眼神，宮侑就不禁惡劣的在耳廓旁留下濕熱的吻，用著低沉的聲音問著，「信介，還滿意嗎？十年後的我。」抖動的身體從交織的雙手傳來，沉默充斥在部活室，卻也沒讓宮侑停頓手上的動作，他想，他真的是愛慘了十年後、那既色氣又直接，卻又帶了點誘惑的北信介，但十年前這個有著生澀反應的北信介也一如十年前的宮侑一樣，讓現在的他仍然愛不釋手。18歲的北信介很難用科學解釋現在發生的事情，卻也無法用過多的腦子去運轉，只能感受來自比起原本還要更大、更溫暖的雙手觸及身體帶來的感受，他覺得自己就好像不認識自己的身體一樣，被比自己更了解的人、帶向自己沒有去過的方向，無法對焦的雙眼晃過眼前帶有金髮的、成熟的宮侑，他仍擁有那吸引自己的優秀外貌及那自信的雙眸，卻多了更多輾轉的愛意、以及炙熱的心，他想今年的夏天果然很熱，就像在燃燒一般，即使隊服已被扔在腳邊，下半身也早已裸露，但熱度卻從兩人相連的肌膚上不停地傳遞過來，雙膝跪在椅子上，髮絲掃過自己的脖子，北信介沒辦法繼續端詳長成十年後成熟樣貌的宮侑，只能擁緊宮侑的脖子，將自己埋進他的頸肩，感受有力擁著自己腰間的雙手，以及上下間磨蹭著內裡那更加炙熱的存在。  
宮侑發出細碎的呻吟聲，舔舐著北信介的鎖骨，生澀又緊緻的感覺，和昨夜那濕熱奔放的感受有些差異，卻也依然吸引著他，一想到27歲的自己抱著十年前那對自己而言帶著權威，如今看來像個孩子般的愛人，就不免俗地更加興奮、更加不節制的用力著，想要將自己的一切烙印在尚未成熟的愛人身上。  
/  
17歲的宮侑沒有辦法和27歲的宮侑一樣如此惡劣，因為對他而言不論是18歲還是28歲的北信介，都是絕對的權威，但，宮侑在想，在最荒誕無稽的青少年時期做過的日日夜夜的情色美夢，都無法比過現在正在進行的……夢？  
坐在稍矮的日式和桌上，下身的褲子早已被脫至右腳踝上，銀色的柔軟髮絲一如既往地好摸，但他卻早已拉開和服的腰帶，要穿不穿般地掛在身上，露出圓潤的肩頭及從上而下清晰可見的肩胛骨，燈光下反光般的膚色讓宮侑能夠保持一絲的清明，卻又被下身濕熱又緊縮的觸感激得腦海無法集中精力，只能純感受來自北信介口腔那炙熱又靈活的舌尖以及時不時對到眼的、染上情慾的眼神，北信介舌頭舔過鈴口，吸吮的聲音伴隨風扇聲在起居室迴盪，一手扶著正在品嘗的事物、一手扶在塌塌米上、讓自己呈現跪趴的樣子，宮侑在想如果自己是一台電腦、那CPU大概已經無法負荷更多的資訊量了。想到前幾天兩人在嘗試口交時，彼此那不擅長的樣子，對比現在十分享受於此的十年後的愛人，讓宮侑不禁忌妒的同時、也期待自己未來的性生活，但想得越出神，就被賣力勾引他的北信介給激得又再次無法動用腦袋。  
北信介舔著和十年後差不多尺寸的性器，熟練的吸吮並用舌尖舔舐宮侑敏感的位置，鈴口中湧出的黏稠液體帶有一點腥味的被吞入口中，北信介終是離開了生澀的它，拉了把有些出神的宮侑，將他再次推倒在睡了一個下午的塌塌米上、北信介親吻了他那一如往常總是笑得勾人的雙唇，伸出自己細長的手指，撫摸上昨日才被十年後的宮侑極盡疼愛的後穴，然後心滿意足地看著年輕的愛人紅著雙頰既震驚又無法移開眼神的盯著自己的舉動，北信介想，自己真的是越活越加直白。  
宮侑直直地看著天花板，17歲的中二少年能夠想到的東西並不多，但他覺得要讓他立即死去，他都可以帶著笑容接受。想起剛剛那艷麗的畫面，將眼神向下移了一些，看著長成更加成熟俊美的北信介，雙手撐在自己的腹部，散落在腰間的和服稍微遮掩住了他最喜歡的那雙白皙大腿，溫熱軟嫩的觸感包裹在下半身上，和剛才更加熱情而緊緻的嘴不太相似，可以感覺到更加剛好的貼合自己的形狀，縮合的頻率也和在自己身上上下律動的北信介重疊，紅嫩挺立的兩點也映在自己早已無法負荷的雙眼中，北信介趴伏了下來，近距離的看著雙唇微啟露出一絲甜膩呻吟聲，而又雙頰泛紅的北信介，宮侑想，現在就繳械出去的自己是不是太過沒用了？  
/  
天空上茜紅的光終在搖曳中消逝，躺在上舖的宮侑反轉了身子面對牆壁，薄紅覆在臉頰上，他無法忘記今日午後那不知是兩次還是三次的、來自28歲北信介的疼愛，卻也更加期待明日見到屬於自己那青澀般的18歲的北信介。  
/  
躺在房子中唯一一間西式裝飾的主臥室，宮侑帶著壞笑的親吻著一旁帶著滿足笑容的北信介，微微拉開床被，可以看見密密麻麻的除了有些深紅的昨日印記外、新覆蓋上去的鮮紅色印記，在他疼愛著18歲的北信介時，他早已猜想到經歷十年歲月洗禮，比他更加直白又熱愛親密舉動的北信介會以更加誇張的方式疼愛著17歲的自己。

END.


End file.
